


together we can just let go

by englandziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, lots n lots of feels, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandziam/pseuds/englandziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a baker and Zayn is an English student —and head over heels in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	together we can just let go

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based off an au i saw on tumblr (i can no longer find the post so if anybody knows its whereabouts please let me know and i'll post the link here!)
> 
> title is from the song life of the party / shawn mendes. 
> 
> dedicated to zoe and mariam aka the love of my lives. <3

it’s a typical autumn afternoon, the type where the wind is crisp enough to blow the leaves from the trees, yet the bitter air is settling in a warm, cosy, in-front-of-the-fireplace kind of way.

it’s quiet in the apartment, and zayn should really enjoy the peaceful, non existent buzz (needed when he’s trying to finish the ten thousand word essay due in tomorrow), but he still feels the lowly hung numbness lurking about the place— where liam should be.

he checks the clock for the fourth time this half hour, his brain ticking with words such as _acrimony_ and _idiosyncratic_ that he can’t quite seem to get his head around. it’s dangerous, really, he thinks. that his world revolves so much around liam that he can’t even finish an essay; the same kind that he’s been writing for years.

for the fifth time, zayn eyes the digital clock in the bottom corner of his laptop screen, his heart pathetically clenching with knowing that liam will be walking through the door in potentially ten minutes.

just as the thought reaches him his phone rings a short tone from across the room and he launches from his chair.

zayn smiles as he reads the text from liam.

_b home in 5. x_

zayn taps away hastily at the screen, rambling something along the lines of ‘hurry…it’s an emergency.’

zayn returns to his computer and types another two sentences before getting stuck again.

just before he can tuck his head away on the table beneath his folded arms, the lock rattles and the door is pushed open.

zayn’s grin is totally pathetic as he sees liam step through, awe written across his face as he turns in his seat to get a better look.

liam’s hair is slightly dishevelled and his cheeks are glowing a soft red; a light flush spread to his neck as he kicks off his shoes and scoops them into the corner next to the door.

zayn glances outside to check if it’s snowing, because there are splutters of white across liam’s nose and cheeks…but no, of course— it’s flour.

zayn’s eyes travel up liam’s body, taking in the expression on his face and what he’s wearing and how fucking good he looks in zayn’s jumper that is usually too baggy on himself but fits perfectly on liam.

liam’s eyes flash to zayn’s as he gets up from his seat in the corner, and his lips part; and is liam…panting?

“what’s the emergency?” liam questions in the concerned tone that makes zayn’s heart flutter just a tiny bit. (quite a lot, actually.)

“i ran home after i saw your text…what’s up?”

zayn walks across to liam, hands latching onto his collar needily.

“i missed you?” he mumbles sheepishly, a tiny smile shaping his lips. liam frowns, but zayn can see the softness of his eyes staring down at him.

“you’re telling me i ran down the street and up every single flight of stairs in this damn building because you missed me?”

zayn nods and lets a quiet giggle slip, tongue wetting his lips as he moulds his body against liam’s.

“you’re bloody annoying, do you know that?” liam says fondly, the back of his knuckles brushing sweetly across zayn’s forehead. zayn shies into his touch.

“you’ve got a little—” zayn brushes away the white dust sprinkled across liam’s cheeks before leaning up onto his toes to kiss away the gathering on liam’s nose.

zayn grins at the blush creeping up behind liam’s cheekbones.

“anyway,” liam says softly. “—i missed you, too.”

his fingers are now at zayn’s chin, nails gently stroking at the stubble that’s starting to appear. liam had been persuading zayn to shave it for months; (it hadn’t been until liam had whispered “think how it would feel when i push you up against a wall and suck on your jaw, maybe leave a few marks here and there…” that zayn had appeared the next morning with no beard and a hopeful smile sat cautiously at his lips).

zayn wraps his arms around liam and pulls him in, nuzzling his face into the warmth of liam’s neck. he smiles softly, lips kissing warm skin. one of liam’s arms slings around zayn’s back, fingers knotting ever so gently into zayn’s hair in a comforting fashion.

not only does liam _feel_ good, he also smells incredible. his cologne lingers beneath the smell of freshly baked bread and cinnamon and _liam._

“how’s the bakery?” zayn hums, smile brushing aimlessly against liam’s, lips pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“hot,” liam says with a laugh. zayn wants to hear the sound forever.

“some twat left the heating on all night and if was bloody forty degrees in there— the customers were dripping with sweat before they even walked in.”

zayn grins as liam lets his mouth rest at zayn’s forehead briefly. “i need to get changed, babe.”

“kay,” zayn says and quickly pecks liam’s lips before pulling away and watching liam walk into their bedroom before returning to his desk.

he’s typed only a couple of words when he hears the shower turn on and the soft tone of liam’s voice humming an unfamiliar tune, and zayn really wants to follow liam into the shower, let liam’s toned arms push him against the wall and— “english, zayn,” he mutters with a quick shake of his head. “essay. right.”

zayn sinks back into the chair and attempts to clear his head, fingers rubbing aimlessly into his temples. he’s somehow managed to block out all the sound around him, because after what feels like forever a pair of warm hands are placed gently on his shoulders.

“how’s it going, my super intelligent boyfriend?” liam asks, and his voice alone is enough to calm zayn down ever so slightly.

a sigh envelopes the silence and zayn leans backwards so that his back is pressed against liam’s stomach. “shit,” he mutters. “i can’t think.”

“can i help?” liam offers, and zayn doesn’t mean for the laugh to slip; but it does.

“babe,” zayn bites down onto his lip, head tilting back so that he can see liam’s pout. “i love you…but you’re kinda rubbish at english.”

liam pouts and rolls his eyes but laughs nether the less. zayn only just catches the smirk playing at liam’s lips.

“you’re right,” liam agrees with a nod while he walks around the chair, knees bending as he crouches in front of zayn. “i  _am_ rubbish at english.”

zayn smiles and pokes liam’s cheek.

“— _but._ i’m pretty good at other things…” zayn bites his tongue as liam’s eyebrows quirk up. “i could help you in another way?”

zayn’s pretty sure he’s already hard, and he’s also pretty sure liam knows it, too— judging by the way liam’s eyes flash to zayn’s crotch and then back up with the god forsaken smirk laced to his grin.

“what do you say?” liam presses— and how has zayn only just realised that liam is wearing nothing except a white towel slung around his waist.

his eyes wander across liam’s bare stomach and up to his chest. a purple mark is bruising nicely beneath his collarbones, and liam’s hair is wet and flopping messily over his forehead, and fuck— if zayn wasn’t hard before, he definitely is now.

“i’m taking that a yes?” liam grins, his hands already unbuttoning zayn’s jeans.

“babe,” zayn whispers and liam pauses, head lifting to look at the boy fidgeting in the chair above. liam cocks his head to the side in question and zayn smiles softly. “i just— i just love you. s’all.”

liam shakes his head in amusement and says “getting all soppy on me right before i suck you off, hm?” with a querying expression, but laughs and leans in to kiss zayn’s needy lips.

liam’s mouth is all sweet and soft and zayn can taste the cinnamon roll liam last ate and the numb and familiar taste of tobacco from the last cigarette he smoked.

zayn almost misses liam’s hands tugging down his jeans, but definitely doesn’t miss liam’s fingers curling around his throbbing dick.

“liam,” zayn mumbles softly. “ _leeyum._ ”

liam presses a quick kiss to zayn’s jaw as his thumb rubs slowly over the head of zayn’s cock. “shh, babe. relax…”

zayn follows liam’s instructions and focuses on relaxing himself, which is pretty fucking hard when liam leans down and licks a trail of saliva up the underside of his cock. liam continues to lick at the pale, soft skin, hand still stroking delicately at the base.

zayn whimpers as liam takes him deeper in his mouth, humming softly at the way zayn is slowly becoming undone above him.

zayn is all soft whimpers and hushed moans   
and gentle pinches in bed and liam loves to watch every second of it.

“jaan,” zayn whispers in a moan, fingers wrapping into liam’s hair as he blinks open his eyes and watches liam take him. “jaan,” he repeats— and  _god_ does liam love it when he calls him that.

liam’s fingers are stroking tiny circles into zayn’s thighs; and each touch is so careful and gentle and caring, so much that zayn wants to scream.

  
it doesn’t take long until zayn is a writhing mess, moans being murmured frequently and soft pants of liam’s name slipping from his parted lips. liam knows him too well, knows the ins and outs of zayn— and especially the spots where zayn craves liam’s touch.

“christ, liam,” zayn breathlessly speaks, his fingers finally latching into liam’s hair and tugging ever so lightly at the roots. his eyes briefly flicker to liam’s and he cries out; liam’s eyes are nearing teary and a grin is stretched around zayn’s cock, eyelashes fluttering every so often when he blinks.

liam looks so innocent and zayn almost wants to laugh; zayn’s the one that is usually writhing beneath, pants and moans and mumbles of ‘daddy’ escaping from his dry lips.

liam’s fingers push zayn’s top up, nails gently scratching against his belly which has zayn arching his back out against the chair.

if liam takes this any further then he will most likely slipping off of the chair, zayn thinks.

zayn can feel his knees begin to shake, his legs feeling like jelly beneath liam’s crouched body.

“close…fuck, babe,” zayn mutters, and liam’s grin is even wider as he takes in more of zayn, tongue slipping out past his lips and flattening against the base of zayn’s cock.

it doesn’t take long, (liam’s whole mouth is cooperating and his fingers are doing the godforsaken dig-his-nails-into-skin-wherever-possible move that will definitely leave scratch marks tomorrow and has zayn in absolute awe) —and zayn is gripping onto liam’s hair with more force and power than before.

liam blinks several times in a flirty manner that would usually have zayn in stitches but in the moment is incredibly fucking hot— and added to the fact that liam is blinking back tears to keep himself going makes zayn come right on queue.

he doesn’t have to warn liam; he already knows. 

he comes with quick spurts down the back of liam’s throat, zayn panting beneath moans when liam quickly gulps several times to swallow.

“ _fuck_ ,” zayn breathes in a whisper, fingers tenderly stroking liam’s neck as he swipes his tongue over the head of zayn’s cock.

“yeah,” liam speaks, and he’s also breathless; chest quickly breathing in and out as he smiles up at zayn. “fuck.”

zayn can only smile and caress liam’s neck. he’s pulling his jeans up and liam’s leaning up to grasp zayn’s collar.

he kisses zayn gently, lips lightly brushing against zayn’s as he mumbles a couple of incoherent words.

when he pulls away zayn wrinkles his nose, smiling nether the less but muttering a soft “ew.”

liam laughs softly and nudges his nose against zayn’s. “i just sucked you off and you’re complaining about me kissing you?”

“unhygienic, leeyum,” zayn says with a grin, contradicting himself by pecking liam on the lips.

“pretty sure having your dick in my mouth is equally as unhygienic,” liam reminds him and stands, pulling zayn’s hands with him.

“gonna work out in the bedroom…give you some space,” he explains, “hurry up and finish so we can have a cuddle.”

zayn watches liam walk out the room before turning to the computer, nudging the mouse to exit the screensaver that’s appeared. he takes a deep breath, briefly closing his eyes to remind himself of the topic before drumming his keys against the keyboard and beginning to type in a pattern that hasn’t flowed so quickly in all of today.

zayn rolls his eyes at himself and thinks, _i’m so fucking whipped._

it worked though, and zayn is typing out sentence after sentence.

half an hour passes and zayn hears liam behind him, passing through into the kitchen almost silently.

 _he’s probably sweaty,_   zayn pictures it in his head, _probably half naked with a flush creeping up his neck…_  and _fuck,_ he has to physically restrain himself from turning around to check liam out.

liam’s in the kitchen for almost an hour, and zayn can smell the fresh scent of bread wafting through into the living room. he smiles, because it’s such a  _liam_ thing.

 _everything_ is a liam thing to zayn.

another half hour passes and zayn is five hundred words away from finishing and his eyes keep fluttering shut which he has to force open to keep him from sleeping.

his eyes snap open when he feels liam behind him, arms stretching in front of him from behind zayn’s back. liam places a mug of coffee on the desk in front of zayn, a little smiley face shaped from icing sugar on top that makes zayn grin like an idiot.

“are you nearly done, babe?” liam asks softly, lips pressing a small kiss to zayn’s neck. “it’s pretty late and you have classes tomorrow.”

 _bless him_ , zayn thinks. _always worrying._

“nearly,” zayn mutters, lifting the coffee from the side and taking a sip. he tilts his head to press a quick kiss to liam’s cheek as he mumbles a whispered ‘kay’ and leaves zayn to work again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
zayn’s pretty much asleep when he finishes, the coffee boosting his energy only so much that he can finish.

“liam,” he calls quietly, almost all energy taken out of him.

“one sec, babe!” liam yells from somewhere in the apartment. zayn’s too knackered to work out where he is.

liam soon appears shirtless, a pair of zayn’s joggers hanging from his hips. the patch of flour on liam’s chest tells zayn he’s been baking again.

“i’m finished,” zayn says sleepily, eyes still open enough to see the fond smile on liam’s lips.

liam pushes himself into zayn’s lap, laughing when the chair spins around and the two have to turn back to the computer. he reaches for the mouse and scrolls to the section since he last read, and begins to read.

zayn lazily drags his fingers along liam’s spine, resting his head onto liam’s shoulder and peeking at his face so that he can smile at the little lines indented into liam’s forehead as his eyes read every word.

it takes ten minutes for liam to read the passage, but zayn is perfectly happy in his sleepy state; liam’s back pressed tightly against zayn’s chest in a hold that zayn never wants to let go of.

“wow,” liam speaks when he’s finished, fingertips soothingly sweeping over zayn’s knees as he yawns. “i didn’t understand much of that but it sounds brilliant.”

zayn laughs into liam’s ear, arms wrapping around his middle. “thanks, jaan.”

“you know what?” liam mumbles, turning in his seat to face zayn. “i can’t wait until the day that we move to new york, or london…or some other city— and you’ll have a book published, and i’ll own my very own chain of bakeries. you know, one that celebrities would visit just to buy my world famous swedish lucia rolls.”

zayn giggles tiredly, his grin stretching as he presses an almost-kiss to liam’s shoulder. “yeah?”

“yeah,” liam grins whilst nodding.

“hm,” zayn mutters, eyes slowly falling closed as a yawn envelopes his lips.

“bed?” liam suggests quietly, waiting for the reassurance of zayn’s nod behind him to stand and hold out his hand for the elder boy to take.

zayn saves his essay and turns the computer into sleep mode, hand easily slipping into liam’s as they walk through into the bedroom.

liam chuckles as zayn stumbles into the chest of drawers, eyes widening as he takes a seat on the bed.

“here,” liam shakes his head fondly, fingers moving to undress zayn in his sleepy state.

“you’re cute, did you know that?” he murmurs, kneeling in front of zayn as he lifts zayn’s shirt over his outstretched arms.

liam is so soft and gentle and kind that a gathering of butterflies swarm in his stomach, their tiny wings tapping against his insides as he realises that liam is all his.

“i did know,” zayn nods with a small smile. “that’s why you’re with me, right? for my cuteness.”

liam shakes his head again and shuts zayn up with a quick kiss. “silly,” he murmurs softly, lips brushing dangerously close over zayn’s. zayn doesn’t answer, just hums lightly and smiles as liam’s lips return to his.

“i’m with you because i love you,” liam says. zayn watches in awe at the soft rhythm of liam’s lips moving as he says the three words that will always be important.

“mein tuum se pyaar kartha ho,” zayn replies, eyes drooping but battling to stay open so that they can drink in as much as they can of liam. “i love you, too.”

liam smiles and rubs his thumb over zayn’s chin. “what i said earlier, about moving to a city somewhere and opening a bakery and publishing a book…just _us_ for now, yeah?”

zayn takes one long look at liam, eyes blinking as he takes in the soft expression on liam’s face; his smile and crinkled eyes and flushed cheeks and soft hair and stubbled jaw…and “of course, jaan—”

because yeah, zayn likes the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :). please leave a comment below telling me what you think! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/englandziam


End file.
